


【港九】无题

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【港九】无题

毕业生旭熙×酒吧驻唱廷祐

 

每一个来到小镇的人都知道，古戏台后面的老街有很多环境幽雅的酒吧。但很少游客会特地走进弯弯绕绕的小巷，去寻找隐蔽在青石板路尽头的那个最有韵味的门店。  
黄旭熙遇到这家酒吧纯属巧合，因为他和朋友分散后迷了路，越走离大街越远，最后发现了巷子尽头的这家店。  
心里想着反正是旅行，走哪就算哪吧。他推开玻璃门，被满室灯光照得抬手遮了一下眼睛，以至于那一刻不敢相信自己听到的，是他日思夜想的声音。  
台上的歌手唱着一首不知名的英文歌，曲调很温柔也很特别。特别到黄旭熙一听就想起了，这是大一那年校庆，他第一次听就为之惊艳的歌。  
金廷祐不是没有发现，台下坐着一个很帅的年轻男孩，自从走进店就一直盯着自己看。酒没喝几口，来人搭讪也心不在焉地拒绝。  
就只是盯着台上的他看。  
金廷祐面色不变地继续唱歌，同时在脑海中反复搜寻着记忆，确定找不到可以匹配的身份和脸后他才略微松了口气。  
身边的客人来了又走，黄旭熙始终坐在那里没有动。等到金廷祐终于起身鞠躬，他紧绷的神情才有一丝松懈。  
果不其然要打照面。金廷祐收拾了东西想上楼时被黄旭熙拦在楼梯间，他警惕地问先生你有什么事吗，黄旭熙笑笑说，好久不见。  
金廷祐心中警铃大作，匆忙说了句对不起就推开他准备远远地逃离，却被一把拽住手臂，堵回了楼梯下的阴暗角落。  
好不容易忘掉的，过去的一切仿佛又重新回到了眼前。也是这样暗不见天的楼梯间，旁边就是空旷无人的教学楼天台，洒落满地纸稿的办公室，以及，通报全校的黑白公告版。  
他恐惧地推着黄旭熙的肩膀，口中是和当年一样无力又空洞的辩白。  
“我没有……”  
“没有抄袭师弟的论文……”  
“没有性贿赂导师……”  
“我没有，相信我……”  
在强权和资本面前毫无说服力的自我辩白，那样无助，又可怜。  
黄旭熙听得心都碎了，他想起大三那年学校论坛的疯狂屠版，不堪入耳的肮脏谩骂，刺目显眼的黑白大字报，还有那些人落井下石的丑恶嘴脸。  
没有人比黄旭熙更清楚金廷祐的努力和骄傲，因为自从大一校庆惊鸿一瞥，他就开始默默地关注这位优秀到惹人嫉恨的学长。他知道金廷祐是以第一名的身份考进大学，也知道他每天都在图书馆学到半夜。他一直在远处看着金廷祐，直到他毕业，去了另一个校区的研究生院。  
也没有人比黄旭熙更心痛金廷祐的蒙冤。听到那件事的时候他正准备上课，反复确认了同学口中“性贿赂导师事件”的主角的名字后他扔下书就跑，脑子里全是学长慌张无助的眼神。  
冲到研究生宿舍的黄旭熙最终也没再见到金廷祐，那个长得好看，声线温柔，成绩又好的完美学长，从此彻底地在校园里消失了。  
后来黄旭熙也读研，一步一步地找出了当年事件的真相，却发现自己也没办法和那些人抗衡。  
愧疚和思念折磨了他很多年，虽然他知道学长根本不认识他，他没有义务去充当英雄，但他就是放不下，也忘不掉那种睁眼就是黑暗的感觉。  
从未想过再次相见会是这样一种情形。  
黄旭熙抱住金廷祐说我相信你，我真的相信你，我就是论坛上那个叫柚子卡的人……  
柚子卡是黄旭熙在学校论坛里的ID，当所有人都疯狂落井下石，借攻击金廷祐来发泄自己对优等生的嫉恨时，柚子卡以一己之力和那些人对骂了半个多月。  
但这些努力对事情反转来说毫无意义。  
金廷祐不知道柚子卡是什么，因为那段时间他根本不敢上网，甚至把手机卡都拔出来扔掉了。  
黄旭熙解释说，柚子卡因为支持金学长在学校里出名了，好长一段时间都被广泛议论和调侃。  
沉默在狭小的空间里蔓延，金廷祐似乎在认真思考着黄旭熙刚才说的话，过了很久才放下戒备似的开口问：“为什么相信我。”  
黄旭熙顿了一下说：“因为，你每天早上五点钟就去等图书馆开门，你准备论文的时候饭都顾不上吃，你大学四年的考试都是专业第一，还因为……你的导师是个衣冠禽兽。”  
金廷祐愣住了，他颤抖着嘴唇：“你怎么知道这些。”  
黄旭熙注视着他的眼睛，决定说出那句迟到了太多年的话。  
“因为我喜欢你，从你大三，我大一。”

 

 

自从被导师猥亵未遂，金廷祐就彻底地从心理和生理上排斥跟同性的肢体接触。但当黄旭熙抱着他滚到叠放平整的床单上时，他竟然根本没想过拒绝。  
迷路的黄旭熙问金廷祐可不可以收留他，金廷祐说可以。黄旭熙又问可不可以睡在他的床上，金廷祐犹豫了一下还是说可以。等到黄旭熙问“我可不可以亲你”的时候，他来不及说“不可以”，就被对方堵住了嘴。  
轻浅的吻演变成激烈的湿吻，黄旭熙把手伸进金廷祐的衣服里，不轻不重地辗转抚摸，惹得他禁不住颤栗。  
黄旭熙说你睁开眼睛，看着我，是我，黄旭熙，也是你的柚子卡。  
不是那些想要伤害你的人了，以后我再也不会允许谁伤害你了。  
金廷祐的眼角渗出了眼泪，他搂住黄旭熙的脖子，语气里是自己多年不见的服软和依赖：“旭熙，旭熙，你怎么现在才来。”  
密集落下的吻阻止了他说出更多的话语，黄旭熙含住他的喉结细细吮吸舔舐，想把一腔爱意都化作亲吻，给他打上自己的专属烙印。  
金廷祐很快被撩起了情欲，他伸手解着黄旭熙的皮带，呼吸急促地抬头索吻，如愿地被黄旭熙亲到喘不过气。  
灼热的鼻息渐渐转移，黄旭熙解开金廷祐的衬衫，埋头在他胸前的乳珠上又咬又亲。金廷祐浑身一颤，禁不住手脚乱动，挣扎着想拒绝这种过分的刺激。  
“不要这样，太……”  
可是黄旭熙听到他软软的嗓音还怎么可能忍得住，他牙关用了点力，故意让他痛得叫出声。  
“为什么不要，学长不是很舒服吗？”  
做的事情已经够过分，说出来的话更过分。金廷祐羞耻地抬手捂住了眼睛。  
黄旭熙被他可爱到了，再次埋头下去，这次没有再恶趣味地啃咬，换了更刺激人的吮吸。金廷祐舒服得小声呻吟，放在脸上遮眼的手也松了下来，温柔地抚摸身上人的后颈。  
“学长，廷祐，廷祐学长……”  
把两边乳珠都吮得挺立后，他凑到金廷祐耳边，一遍一遍地念着自己悄悄放在心底的名字，同时手也往下伸去。  
性器被握住时金廷祐轻吟出声，闭上眼睛安心地享受着黄旭熙的揉捏撸动，偶尔也主动在他手中抽送一下。黄旭熙觉得自己是着了魔，连金廷祐满脸色气的样子也觉得纯情，可爱到不行。  
一切都进行得很默契的时候黄旭熙突然说着“廷祐自己动”这样的话就不再动了，他仍然握住金廷祐的性器，示意他像刚才那样自己抽送，直到射出来。  
金廷祐眼眶泛红，手抓着黄旭熙的肩膀就乖乖地动了起来，黄旭熙含着他的软舌用力吸了几下，差点让他腿软到脱力。  
“舒服吗？”黄旭熙舔着他的耳朵，温热的舌头滑过敏感的耳后。  
他猛地颤抖了一下，把白浊全都射进了黄旭熙的手里。  
根本无法回答什么，只能不停地喘息。  
终于等到可以润滑的液体，黄旭熙把他射出来的东西全都抹到穴口，指尖试探着开始进入他的身体。  
精液的量毕竟还是很少，黄旭熙扩张的时候明显感觉受到阻力。但是箭在弦上，没有不发的道理。他很有耐心地研磨，一直等到干涩感少了些才慢慢把自己送进去。  
一进到底时黄旭熙禁不住喟叹，而金廷祐疼得皱眉，一下又一下地调整着自己的呼吸。  
黄旭熙还没动，就感觉到温热的后穴正随着金廷祐的呼吸一收一缩，夹得自己血脉偾张，所有的热源都往下身冲去。  
他轻笑着说：“学长，你好棒啊。”  
这时候的夸奖根本算不上什么鼓励，金廷祐只感觉自己羞耻得快要死掉了。他又抬手想捂眼睛，半途却被黄旭熙抓住放到嘴边舔吻了几下。  
湿漉漉的触感自手心传来，金廷祐白皙的肩膀微微打颤，身上出了一身薄汗。  
黄旭熙亲他一口，说着“我要动了喔”就掐着他的腰开始抽送，动作由缓而急。最后速度快到他承受不住了，只能抓住黄旭熙的的手臂求说：“慢一点……受不了了呃……”  
性器擦过的后穴发热发烫，原本干涩的甬道都被磨软了不少，黄旭熙听着肉体冲撞而发出的声音越来越兴奋，不受控制地加速抽插，顶得金廷祐止不住呻吟。  
“嗬……慢一点……啊！”求饶没有得到回应，反而被突然的一记深顶激得尖叫出声，金廷祐泪水蓄了满眼眶，双眼失去了焦点。  
刚刚射过一次的性器又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，被黄旭熙握在手里把玩，偶尔指甲刮过顶端，或是猛然地上下撸动，都能轻而易举地让金廷祐惊叫出声。  
黄旭熙停下了抽送，他抓住金廷祐的腰，带着他整个地翻了个身。  
突然变成趴在黄旭熙身上的姿势，金廷祐还有些反应不过来。没给他多少时间调整，黄旭熙又握紧了他的腰，让他缓缓地坐了起来。  
“呃啊……”刚才忍住没掉的眼泪随着动作的变换终于掉了下来。自下而上的姿势借助了重力作用，让性器插入得更深更彻底。这是从没被人进入过的深度，金廷祐又爽又怕，忍不住绷直了背脊。  
这个姿势能让黄旭熙更清楚地看到金廷祐的表情。汗湿的碎发贴在他的额头上，眼睫是湿漉漉的，脸颊是冒薄汗的，嘴唇也是泛水润的，整个人像刚从水里出来一样，软绵绵的透着湿气。更不用说那双眼睛本就盛了眼泪，藏满水光潋滟。  
黄旭熙就着这个体位继续抽送着性器，金廷祐把手撑在他的身上，过了一会儿就酸软得不行。他用雾蒙蒙的眼睛看黄旭熙，问可不可以快点结束，黄旭熙笑一下说：“你帮我就可以。”  
他问：“怎么帮你？”  
“你自己来，让我射了就行。”  
金廷祐一怔，非常后悔自己刚才问出的话，他还想再讨价还价一下，却被惩罚地重重顶了一下，瞬间说不出话来。  
“跪起来再坐下，可以吧？”黄旭熙用了询问的语气，金廷祐听着却像指挥或者命令。  
他认命地蓄力，用膝盖撑起自己，等到性器慢慢退到只剩一个头部在里面，再缓缓地坐下去。这样几个来回他就知道了让自己舒服的点在哪里，于是每次都很慢地碾过去，爽得自己浑身发麻，差点跪不住。  
只是这样就苦了黄旭熙，他忍得额上的青筋暴起，最后终于忍不住，一把抓住金廷祐的腰就把他往下按了下去。  
“啊啊啊！！！”  
突然的深顶让金廷祐失声尖叫，同时猝不及防地射了出来，这让黄旭熙也有一瞬的愣怔，然后好笑地伸手抹了一下自己腹部沾上的精液。  
金廷祐委屈地趴了下来，再不肯坐直了，他揽着黄旭熙的脖子，脸也贴上去。黄旭熙顺势坐起来把他在怀里，低头亲了亲他的下巴，再把他脸上斑驳的泪痕都舔去。  
舍不得再继续折腾他，黄旭熙掐着他的腰，找准刚才的角度抽插了一会儿就射了出来。  
被微凉的液体射进体内的感觉很怪异，金廷祐挪动了一下身体，让黄旭熙的性器缓缓滑了出来。随着性器抽离，精液也顺着穴口流出体外，金廷祐身体一僵，不敢再动。  
身体里酥酥麻麻的感觉还没有完全褪去，金廷祐趴在黄旭熙身上出神，想着自己怎么就把第一次交给了初见的学弟。  
黄旭熙也觉得不可思议，他抱着自己肖想了六年的学长，回忆从大一到刚才发生的点点滴滴。  
良久，他低头吻了金廷祐的额头说：“对不起，我来晚了。”


End file.
